Christopher Lennertz
Christopher Joseph Lennertz (born January 2, 1972) is an American musical composer for films, television shows, and video games. He is perhaps best known for his musical score for the 2007 film Alvin and the Chipmunks, Hop, Think Like A Man, and Warner Bros. comedy Horrible Bosses as well as the video game series Medal of Honor created by Steven Spielberg. He composed the score for Supernatural and more recently Revolution, two television series created by Eric Kripke. He also scored Galavant with Alan Menken and Marvel's Agent Carter. Currently he composes the score for the Netflix sci-fi series Lost in Space. Life and career Lennertz was born in Methuen, Massachusetts. He attended Easton Area High School in Easton, Pennsylvania and then the Thornton School of Music at the University of Southern California, where he studied with Academy Award-winner Elmer Bernstein. Lennertz has written music for a variety of comedies such as Horrible Bosses, Ride Along, as well as Identity Thief, and Think Like A Man. He has also worked on hit family films including Hop, and Alvin and the Chipmunks and critically acclaimed dramas Adam and Thanks For Sharing. He has worked with artists including Basil Poledouris, Michael Kamen, Ozomatli, Dave Grusin, Alan Menken, The RZA, Five For Fighting, and Alien Ant Farm. His collaboration with Ozomatli on their record Street Signs garnered a Grammy Award for Best Latin Rock Album. He was named best new composer in 2002 for his score to Clive Barker's Saint Sinner. He won several awards for his 2003 soundtrack to Medal of Honor: Rising Sun, the first of three Medal of Honor games composed by Lennertz. In 2006 he was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Musical Composition in a Series for his score for the pilot of the television series Supernatural, and he is the first recipient of the Film & TV Music Award for Best Score for an Independent Feature Film for Tortilla Heaven. Credits Films 2000s 2010s Television *''Brimstone'' (1999) *''The Strip'' (2000) *''Supernatural'' (2005–present) (with Jay Gruska) *''Revolution'' (2012) *''Galavant'' (2015–2016) (with Alan Menken; song lyrics by Glenn Slater) *''Agent Carter'' (2015–2016) *''Lost in Space (2018)'' (2018–present) Video games *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' (2003) *''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' (2004) *''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' (2005) *''From Russia with Love'' (2005) *''Gun'' (2005) *''The Simpsons Game'' (2007) (with Timothy Michael Wynn, Mark Mothersbaugh, Albert Fox, John Enroth, Duff Gorman, Sid Cuttles, "DJ Poochie Pants", and Silas Hite) *''Warhawk'' (2007) (with Timothy Michael Wynn) *''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) *''The Godfather II'' (2009) *''Mass Effect 2: Overlord'' (2010) *''Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker'' (2010) *''The Sims 3: Pets'' (2011) *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) *''Starhawk'' (2012) *''Madden NFL 25'' (2013) *''Scalebound'' (2017) External links *Official website *Christopher Lennertz at the Internet Movie Database *Interview at Tracksounds Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:1972 births Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:Easton Area High School alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Easton, Pennsylvania Category:Video game composers Category:Alan Menken Category:Michael Kamen Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Michael Kosarin Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Elmer Bernstein Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Alexander Courage Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:John Debney Category:Brian Tyler Category:Emilie A. Bernstein Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Richard Jacques Category:Glenn Slater